


Talks over a Hot Chocolate

by psy_ched



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psy_ched/pseuds/psy_ched
Summary: Wanda has nightmares, and she gets an advice from an unlikely ally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, let me disclaim this first: this is written by my friend not me. He wanted me to upload the story on my acc more than a year ago and I almost totally forgot to do it (lol sorry). So, I'm uploading this for him, mm'kay? 'kay. Anyways, enjoy the story! :)

_"I’m not going to leave you here."_

Wanda Maximoff woke with a start, sweating buckets and breathing heavily. Slowly, she sat up and leans against her bedframe. The nightmares had returned, although not as often as before. She took a deep breath and starts to breathe normally, calming herself down. After her heart rate had slowed and breathing easier, she ignited her hex sphere to light up her room as she scanned it. She sighed in relief to see that nothing was broken; the first time this happened, her room resembled a warzone. The entire headquarters shook, alarming everyone in the premises.

Agents Hill and Romanoff were the ones who had checked her room and seen what happened. Her closet was split in half, the door was blown open, every floor tile had cracked and her bed had exploded into splinters and feathers, sticking out from every side of the room. Not to mention she was floating in midair – which, ironically, was how she learned she could fly. Even though the two agents managed to wake her up before she had caused any further damage, they weren't exactly happy about what she'd done to her room (and what she was about to do to their brand new HQ), and her training had changed to self-control for several weeks after.

Unable to return to sleep, Wanda decided to grab a hot drink instead. Exiting her room, she made her way down the dormitories to the kitchen. She grabbed a large mug and a packet of hot chocolate – something her late mother used to make her anytime she had trouble sleeping. After pouring the powdered milk into the mug, she proceeded to the water dispenser to get some hot water when she noticed the logo on the side.

Stark Industries.

Years ago, Wanda would have never thought of using any Stark-made technologies, let alone working with the man himself. Now, she’s living in a building funded by him and even meeting Tony Stark occasionally for dinner with the team. It’s funny now that not too long ago, she and Pietro hated the living guts of the man and blamed him for the loss of their parents and the overall destruction of the twins’ childhood.

Pietro.

Her grip tightened on the mug. Her nightmares – as she had come to call it – are memories of her and her twin brother, replayed over and over again. The memory that haunted her the most was the last he ever saw him alive, where he was reluctant to leave her to fight off Ultron’s Iron Legion. She assured him that she would be fine, but she didn’t think that she would lose him for good. When he died, she felt it – and it had crushed her. When she saw him – his lifeless body – her knees immediately gave in, and she broke down crying on the spot. Barton held her and stayed with her for hours, until the tears stopped. She was an emotional wreck for months, and who could blame her? A massive part of her life; her twin brother, her childhood, her soul, her world; had left her alone. And that was exactly how she felt: alone.

“What’re you drinking there?”

She almost dropped her mug when she heard the voice behind her. Wanda was so preoccupied with her thoughts and grief that she hadn't even heard the First Avenger walk in.

“Captain Rogers,” she said, her breath slightly hitched out of shock. “I- uh, I didn’t hear you. I’m sorry.”

“Wanda, we’ve been through this before.” Steve Rogers said, chuckling. “When we’re off duty, just call me Steve. And don’t be, I should be sorry for startling you.” He walked over to the fridge and grabbed some bottled water. Wanda notices that he was sweating and was breathing heavily; must have been spending some time at the gym again, she thought.

“I didn’t know you liked hot chocolate,” Steve quipped after downing the bottled water. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink it before. Usually it’s just tea.” Before Wanda could answer, he added, chuckling, “You know what, that came out sorta creepy. It’s like I’ve been observing you or something. Sorry.”

“Oh no no, it’s fine, you’re right.” Wanda quickly replied. “My, uh, mother used to make me some hot chocolate when I was unable to sleep back when I was a child,” Wanda answered quietly, gazing into her mug of hot chocolate. “It’s become some sort of a remedy for me.” Wanda looked up and found that Steve was looking at her tenderly.

“Is it the nightmares again?” he asked. She nodded slowly, and Steve sighed then motioned to the dining table. “Come on, let’s talk. I’m not the Vision or Nat, but I can be a pretty good listener. Well, better than Clint or Tony.” He sat down on a stool, and Wanda, figuring that she didn’t have any better option, followed suit. It was then that Wanda realized that she never actually had any conversation alone with Steve. They’ve talked several times, yes, but usually someone else was there with them. This was a first.

Wanda wanted to say that she felt like she was alone, but she knew that that wasn’t entirely true. Everyone in the team had been so welcoming of her, treating her like an equal instead of a freak. Even before she moved into the New Avengers Facility, she found a home while living with the Bartons in their farm. Clint had insisted that she move in with his family temporarily, and Laura was more than happy to have her husband’s savior’s twin sister living with them. She had fun playing with the children, and Clint and Laura treated her like she was their own daughter. When she cried, they consoled her. They talked to her, fed her, made her laugh; often times she felt like she was ten years old again, right before her world collapsed. Wanda had quickly grown to love the Bartons like they were her family, and they loved her like she was theirs.

But still, it felt hollow – Pietro would have loved them just as much, and that hurts more than anything. She left the house with a heavy heart, but she frequently visited them anytime the team had some time off.

Growing closer with the team, surprisingly, was just as easy. She knew the Captain and agents Romanoff and Hill from before, as they had visited the Bartons quite a few times. The Vision, as he would like to be called, she also spent a lot of time with. She found it adorable that something; no, someone; so highly intelligent and powerful could be so incredibly naïve – it was like talking to a child, so pure and blissful. They sparred together, trained together, and often times they spend their breaks together – he has so many questions about humanity, and Wanda was more than happy to answer them. Rhodey and Sam were also both very friendly, and they joke around all the time whenever they were together. They didn’t live in the facility, as both has their own houses in the city, but they stick around long enough after practice to hang out with Wanda and the team.

She had a lot of fun with all of them, and pretty quickly as well, she had grown fond of them. In Natasha and Maria, she had found sisters that she could share anything with. In Vision, she had found a very close friend that she has become very protective and caring of. With Sam, Rhodey and Steve, she had found older brothers that can joke around with her and make her smile anytime she needs it.

Still, the gaping hole inside her heart was hollow. She had a new family and a new home, but it wasn’t complete without her other half. Pietro was still gone. She was still broken. Even though she was comfortable, everything still feels strange and unfamiliar. To her, Pietro was the only thing that was constant and familiar. He was her family, her home, her real brother. Without him, everything was out of place, and she didn’t belong.

And then she remembered.

“Cap- I mean, Steve?” she asked quietly, correcting herself. Steve turned to meet her eyes, replying, “Yes?” They had been silent for a while, she noticed, and her chocolate had become cold. She took a quick sip before turning back to him. “May I ask you something personal?”

“Go ahead,” Steve nodded.

“When we were in Wakanda, I had a peek at your mind,” she started, “and I found that yours were different from the others. With the rest of the team, I saw their darkest fears. With you, however,” she hesitated, afraid that it would offend him, but continued when she saw that he didn’t show any signs of hostility, “I saw your repressed sorrow and sadness. You lost your friends, your lover, and your entire world was lost and replaced completely with a new one you did not recognize.” Wanda’s voice then lowered, “How… how do you get used to it? How did you let go of your old world?”

Steve’s expression softened as he turned his gaze outwards the massive windows, smirking sadly. He was silent for a while, and Wanda sat there silently, waiting for him to speak. “You know, Peggy probably would hit you if you called us lovers,” Wanda’s confusion must’ve shown, because he then added, “She and I never became lovers, we never made it official. Hell, the only time I asked her out is for-“

“-the dance, yes. I remember that. It seems to be your biggest regret,” Wanda finished for him. Steve nodded, eyes still locked to whatever the hell was outside the window. They went back into the silence before, and Wanda waited. She didn’t know why, but she didn’t feel awkward at all – in fact, the silence was comforting. She didn’t want to be alone, and with Steve right across her, she was okay. She wouldn’t mind sitting there for several hours, or at least until her buttocks go numb.

“You don’t, I guess.” Steve said suddenly.

“Sorry?” Wanda replied, confused.

Steve turned back to her again, fully facing her this time. What you asked me before. How I got used to this," he vaguely gestured, referring to the world as a whole, and then continued, "I haven't, and maybe never will get used to it. Everyone and everything I see is still strange to me, especially all the high tech gizmos. Wasn't too good at them back then, even worse at it now. I thought I'm going to get used to it, but turns out I never did."

"But," Wanda said, "if you didn't get used to this, then how are you able to go through the day like nothing is wrong? You seem so calm, so unaffected by all this... What's your secret?" She was dying to know how Steve does it, because all of this is killing her slowly. She tries and tries, every single morning, to get over her brother's death; but every day feels so empty without Pietro.

Steve gave her a gentle smile. "I don't have any. And I am affected by it, don't get me wrong. I..." He stopped suddenly, hesitation showing clearly on his face. Wanda felt uncomfortable all of the sudden, scared that she might have pressed him too much. It’s clear that this is something Steve doesn’t share with just anyone, and she’s not sure that she even deserves to know about this. But he continued anyway, “There have been times that I was so overwhelmed by all this that I just started breaking down in my room. I’m not ashamed of that though, there’s no shame in letting your emotions get the better of you once in a while.” He looks down and sighed loudly, like a weight has been lifted off his chest. Instinctively, Wanda reached out and grabbed his hand. Steve was a bit startled, but he returned the gesture and gave her another smile.

Wanda had never liked crying. She tries her hardest to hide her sadness not only in public, but also when she's alone. The environment that she grew up in was tough, definitely not for the faint-hearted and the spoiled rich. There was never any room for weakness, no matter how small. Pietro and her always put up the strongest faces they could muster. No matter how terrible things get, she knew she could face it, because Pietro had been beside her all the way, supporting her.

But he's no longer there, and she couldn't keep it in anymore.

“I… I just miss him so much. I know it has been almost a year since… his death,” she choked up on the words – even the thought of it makes her want to cry – but she was able to continue, “but I’m just not able to let it – him – go. To be honest, I feel so lonely without him.” Wanda finally admitted, tears welling up in her eyes. She managed to blink the tears away, as she wasn’t feeling like breaking down again at the moment. Steve gripped her hand a little firmer, helping her from losing control.

“I know you do. We all miss him too. I didn’t know him that much, but I knew he was a good kid. He cared about you more than anything, and he sacrificed his life for you and for everyone. He was as much an Avenger as any of us here, and even more: he’s a hero.”

“I know he is,” Wanda replied softly, “and I’m proud of him. And I wanted to tell him that but I missed the chance and now he’s—he’s…”

Steve scooted closer as he began to feel the table shook, trying to keep the girl’s emotion in control. “Hey, hey, Wanda,” he called, one hand reached outward to rest on Wanda’s shoulder in a reassuring gesture. She lifted her face and stared at him with an imploring look as if she was searching for an answer to her trouble in his sapphire eyes. “You’re gonna be okay.”

Wanda calmed down, her scarlet eyes returning to their original green hue. “I know it’s painful but we can get through it together,” Steve continued, “together. I’m here for you. We’re all here for you.”

Wanda stared back into his eyes and found something she never saw from him before: fear and insecurity. Even before she met him, she knew that Captain America was more than just a man - he was a symbol, a beacon of hope and the quintessential hero that would fearlessly charge into a battle and lead his troops. After their initial encounter and battling alongside him, she was even more convinced that he was more than what he is in front of her now - a regular person. Even the bravest of leaders has their issues, Wanda thought.

_If he can deal with them, so can I._

Wanda’s heart felt much lighter now, like a massive weight had been removed from it. She had realized, finally, that she isn’t, and never was, alone. She has Steve, Natasha, Maria, Sam, Rhodey, Vision, the Bartons and Tony; even Nick Fury. She has friends and family, one that would never leave her and would always be by her side when she needed them most. She smiled softly – an honest smile, one that she didn’t force like she mostly does – and spoke in a lighter tone to Steve, “Thank you.”

Steve returned her smile and patted her shoulder. “Don’t mention it, Wanda. Now,” Steve stood up from his chair and stretched, “we should get some rest. We have a mission in 0800 and we are way past our bedtime,” Steve joked, which caused Wanda to laugh.

“Yes, Grandpa,” Wanda replied. Steve gave her a scowl in return, which made her laugh even harder. “Damn it, you too? Now Vision’s the only one not calling me Grandpa or Boy Scout.”

Steve disliked the nicknames his teammates gave him, but he grew to tolerate them because they wouldn’t stop using them despite his annoyance. Wanda downed the remainder of her drink and put it in the sink, then she went over to Steve and gave him a hug. “Thank you and goodnight, Grandpa.”

Steve would’ve scowled some more, but he held back and just returned the hug and gave her a pat in the head. “Goodnight, kiddo.” And with that, he turned and left to his room. Wanda turned off the dining room and kitchen lights and proceeded to her own bedroom. When she reached her bed, she immediately felt sleepiness creeping up within her, and decided to let it take over her. She tucked herself into her blanket and slowly fell into sleep.

The last thing she remembered was Pietro. This time, however, she didn’t feel the usual sorrow that crushed her every time she thought of her brother – she felt much lighter now. The hollowness inside her heart, she noticed, had been filled with her new family. She would always miss him, but this time around, she would remember him with fondness. She didn’t know how she knew, but she knew that Pietro would be happy for her, and that made her happy too.

The last thing she remembered was the last thing she said to him before he died, the final reassurance she gave him. Now, she believed it too.

“I can handle this.”


End file.
